


The Elven Touch

by michelleblack



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Forest Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleblack/pseuds/michelleblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas sets up a cunning plan to lure Faramir out in the forest to get him on his own…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elven Touch

It was late on a hot evening in May. The weather in Ithilien had been splendid all day with clear blue skies and white clouds. Earlier that day the Prince of Ithilien had ridden out with a patrol along the eastern borders of Ithilien to search for a rumoured squadron of orcs most likely having hidden at the time of the fall of the Great Eye. Faramir had been quite intent on finding the elusive orcs, but none in his troop had caught scent of any evil lurking in the region. Upon evening fall the squad had returned to the Watchtower south of Emyn Arnen to camp, and Faramir, having been extremely worn out, had fallen instantly into a deep comforting sleep.  
   However, as he was currently trussed up in a most awkward position standing upright bound to a stone column, Faramir found it immensely difficult to sleep. Having promptly been asleep just an hour earlier, he had no memory of anybody tethering him to a stone pillar in the lower houses of the Watchtower at the west foot of the hills of Emyn Arnen.  
   Faramir sensed there was something wrong. The pale silvery rays of Ithil were too sombre, the air was too silent. The sound of his rangers' steady breathing was eerily missing. As he looked around he noticed his rangers and their horses were strangely gone. Why had his men abandoned him?  
   All weariness left him as his senses sought hard to find the cause of his current predicament. His limbs felt like he had been strung up for quite some time, and he desperately yearned for a good night's sleep in peace.  
   Confusion shattered his thoughts about the hundreds of other things he'd rather find himself doing than being tied to this pillar with no idea whatsoever of how he came to be in this current situation. The only thing he knew was the obvious; he wasn't alone. Someone must've tied him up. Someone who was now avoiding him. Be it friend or foe, Faramir still wished to know who it was that had put him in this mess.  
   Sadly it was more likely to be foe than friend, and he had no way of defending himself, being swordless, shirtless and bound. Left alone in the darkness of the spring night.  
   Then all of a sudden a shadow passed somewhere to his left, and he tried his hardest to angle his head to allow for even a glimpse of the perpetrator, but the large column made it virtually impossible, and the knots were impossibly tight. He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes.  
   "Awake?" came a whispered question from somewhere behind him.  
   Faramir's eyes flew open in shock. He had to have imagined that voice! It simply couldn't be… Clear as a mountain stream… He would recognize that voice anywhere!  
   Much to his surprise the man who stepped out of the darkness in front of him was none other than the elvish prince of the Woodland Realm in Mirkwood, Legolas son of Thranduil, holding a lit torch and clad in pale blue garments which flowed in the spring breeze.  
   Faramir's breath hitched as the moonlight hit the Elf splendidly across his pale face filled with delight and anxiety, bestowing a silver hue upon the golden hair and painting his skin silver. Indeed Legolas looked like Elven royalty.  
   "Legolas! What brings you to Ithilien?" he said in surprise.  
   The Elf standing before him smiled, "I have been on a journey with Gimli to revisit Fangorn Forest, and then I came to think of you, so I sought you out in Minas Tirith, but I didn't know what to say to you, so I spoke to Elessar. I thought you would respond to the news of orcs dwelling in eastern Gondor, and here you are!"  
   Faramir didn't quite know what to say. "I never saw you in Minas Tirith. Are there orcs about still? It was, I think, two years since I last saw evidence of orcs and of you…"  
   At this Legolas smiled and gently shook his head, "No, but Elessar was more than willing to assist me in sending you out on this mission. You see, I told him of my plans…"  
   Faramir's attention peaked, and he wondered what plans the Elf was brewing, plans that Aragorn knew of and aided the elvish prince with the execution of his scheme. Plans that included bringing Faramir to Emyn Arnen and disperse of his men?  
   "What plans? Is this your doing?" he asked in bemusement.  
   "Yes and no. Your men were more than helpful once I told them of my plans. Don't fret! I shall never hurt you, and you are quite safe with me. Your men have made camp half a mile from here to the north. My plans are not sinister, Prince of Ithilien" Legolas' voice held a trace of amusement, and he paced back and forth slowly in front of Faramir.  
   Faramir tested the ropes again, but they were strong as ever.  
   "No sinister plans, yet they include trussing me up like a wild boar and commanding my men to leave? Forgive me friend, but I am finding it quite difficult to believe you are not up to anything ominous. What are your reasons for doing this?"  
   Legolas stopped pacing and knelt to stick the torch in the ground. "My reasons?"  
   His voice was dark and the pale blue eyes glittered like shards of ice when he stepped closer to the bound Faramir. A pale gentle hand rose to caress Faramir's cheek, and the man's eyes widened in surprise.  
   "I could never seek you out alone. I wanted to visit you, but I knew not of how to approach you, so I came up with a plan…"  
   "Tell me, what are your plans?" Faramir exploded, "And are you going to untie me?"  
   The Elf sighed and looked at his feet.  
   "I cannot untie you, Faramir; not until you have heard what I have to say. There is something I have to tell you; something that has been growing inside my mind for too long. I wish it was not this way but it is, and there is no way I can change it" Legolas spoke slowly and thoughtfully.  
   "Spit it out and then untie me, my arms are growing numb"  
   Faramir's harsh words caused the Elf to look up and meet the stern blue eyes.  
   "I love you, Faramir; I fell in love the first time I saw you. Your eyes are like the sea; deep, ever changing and treacherous, and your hair is like gold. You are strong and faithful, loyal to the end, and I love that about you. You are selfless and humble like a God. I can go on all night about how lovely you are, Faramir, so please stop me!"  
   Faramir stood motionless, his mind spinning heedlessly, thoughts blurring together into a massive chaos. His mouth felt as dry as a desert and he found it difficult to breathe. A twitch in his leg pushed his thoughts back into motion after the brief meltdown in which his world was turned upside down and he didn't know how to react.  
   "I don't know what to say. I never thought you… Elves… I thought Elves only love Elves, with Arwen and Elessar the obvious exception. I do not assume you love me as Arwen loves Elessar; that would be preposterous!" Faramir sputtered, still in shock at the Elf's unexpected revelation.  
   "Faramir, when I say I love you, I mean I _love_ you. Understand that love to me is undying, but you cannot ask me to give up my immortality for you" Legolas retorted softly, stepping even closer until his warm breath ghosted across Faramir's face.  
   "I would never!" Faramir blushed at the implication. "It has not yet sunk in, I think. Legolas, your revelation comes as a great shock to me. Give me a moment to think, please, let me be alone for a little while"  
   As Legolas left Faramir regretted not having asked him to untie him. After all Legolas had told him what he had wanted to convey, and hopefully he was not hiding any more secrets.  
   Faramir thought hard how he would handle this situation. The Elvish prince had feelings for him! Through the Man's heart a wave of hot blood surged and he felt happy despite still being tied up. Now that Legolas had confessed his feelings for him, Faramir felt he just had to give a little in return for the Elf's hard work in riding all the way here to meet him. Yes, he most certainly would. What wonderful timing Legolas had to arrive on such a wonderful evening as tonight. When Faramir's eyes had settled upon the Elf tonight he found he had not changed a bit, and still looked as divine as before.  
   Upon the Elf arriving back in front of Faramir, the Man had made up his mind. The thoughts whirred in his head and caused him to heat up and shiver at the same time.  
   Feeling bold and excited Faramir gently cleared his throat. The Elf looked up from the ground with fearful yet anticipating eyes.  
   "Thank you for your honesty, my friend. I wish to be honest with you in return for your kind words earlier. I confess I did not feel much about you when we first met, understandably we were both quite busy with the War. When we had spent some time together though I found I really liked you. You were easy to talk to; understanding and full of advice, some I'll admit were quite melodramatic and superfluous, but good counsel nonetheless. You were not hard on the eyes either - far from it. There is something special about Elves, but you in particular are quite something! You are like sunrise over the sea, and like sunset in a deep forest. The most beautiful person I've ever seen"  
   Legolas smiled, his eyes looked hopeful yet apprehensive. One should never imply the Elves are unbalanced beings in the universe.  
   "I would very much like to get to know you better, Legolas. Will you untie me?"  
   "Oh I don't know," Legolas spoke with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, making Faramir fear yet another shocking revelation. "You look quite nice like that, all tied up and at my mercy. Edible, if I may say so."  
   Yet again Faramir found himself speechless. This Elf would have him dead before sunrise if he continued like this.  
   "But my arms are numb!" he protested, really wishing the prince to untie him.  
   "Edible…" was the only reply he got.  
   Legolas stood a while just contemplating, which only fuelled Faramir's annoyance, almost turning it into pure anger.  
   "I could untie you, or I could make you feel really good, and then untie you" the Elf said at last, smirking impishly at the fuming Man.  
   Faramir froze, confused at what exactly Legolas was implying. "Good? How so?" he asked, unaware that his voice was wavering slightly.  
   "You said earlier I was full of advice. That's not the only talent my mouth is graced with, if you take my meaning"  
   Legolas slowly traced a long finger down Faramir's trembling jaw. The Man fought hard over his composure; it would not do to give in like this.  
   "Oh?" was the only reply he could utter as his mind was betraying him. It kept playing with him; showing him wonderful scenarios of great expanses of naked pale flesh, quivering and sleek muscles rippling in the moonlight, fingernails gently biting into warm skin, moist hot breath upon burning cheeks…  
   The Elf must have caught him thinking those wicked thoughts because he smirked and took a step closer. They were now separated by only an inch of warm spring night.  
   "Oh yes, I could do things to you I doubt you have ever experienced before" Legolas whispered, those sensuous lips staying open, breath warm against Faramir's face.  
   To his shame, Faramir felt his body respond to the prince's games, and he wished Legolas could back away before he could feel…  
   "Hard already, Faramir?" Legolas asked, brushing his open mouth teasingly over the trembling chin, coarse with blonde stubble.  
   Faramir's mouth fell open and he drew in a rattling breath as he felt his composure shatter, eyes falling closed.  
   "Legolas…" he breathed desperately, not wishing him to stop but fearful of what the consequences would be if Legolas succeeded in seducing him.  
   The Elf silenced him with a cold fingertip over his lips and then his mouth pressed against Faramir's quivering lips. Kissing Legolas was nothing like the kisses they had shared in Faramir's dreams. Dreams that more often than not left him with a furious unyielding erection upon awakening, and dreams that usually stayed with him during the days when he really ought to keep his attention to more pressing matters such as the safety of the kingdom.  
   Faramir shut his eyes and the kiss sparked a flame deep inside him. It felt so right the few seconds it lasted. Too soon the Elf moved away, and Faramir felt his lips tingling with a desperate need for more of the heat of that fantastic mouth.  
   "You wish me to keep going?"  
   "Yes" Faramir surprised himself with saying, and opened his eyes to see the beautiful smiling face of his friend.  
   The handsome face suddenly disappeared from his vision, and he found that Legolas was now kneeling before him. Looking down he saw the crown of the beautiful Elf's head, the golden hair moving in the gentle breeze, stray wisps of gold caressing the blue clad shoulders.  
   "I wish to pleasure you but I would not do so without your spoken permission" Legolas said seriously, looking up and seeking Faramir's gaze.  
   "I would never deny you anything. Still I have to ask, is it strictly necessary to keep me tied up like this?" Faramir asked, his hands yearning to reach out and touch Legolas. He wanted to know how he felt, if he felt the way he had imagined in his dreams.  
   "No, but in my experience ropes can perform wonders when used in acts of pleasure. You still have control, just tell me to stop and I will. You can still feel everything, I assume?"  
   At those words Legolas brought a hand to palm Faramir's hardness. The Man gasped and shivered in pleasure. Indeed he could feel it, and it was burning like molten lava.  
   "Good" Legolas said, smiling up at the trembling Faramir.  
   He was beginning to doubt his knees could keep him upright for much longer, especially when the Elf was being so uninhibited. His eyes and cheeks burned in embarrassment as he felt blood rushing into his sensitive limb, hardening under the touch of the Elven prince.  
   Legolas stopped fondling him and began gently unlacing Faramir's brown leather breeches with his long slender fingers. While the Elf undid the remainder of his clothing, he noticed something.  
   "Did you strip me of the rest of my armour?" he asked sharply.  
   "Yes," the Elf replied shamelessly with a hint of a smirk as he finished unlacing and Faramir's trousers fell open. The warm air felt chilly upon his heated erection, and Faramir moaned.  
   Upon first contact with Legolas' cold hand Faramir shivered and his scarred skin broke out in goose bumps.  
   "Sorry" Legolas whispered barely audible. A long thin finger dragged slowly alongside the length of Faramir's dick. Painfully slowly the finger tortured him until his breath came out in sharp gasps and small noises of encouragement.  
   The Elf smiled up at him and wrapped his entire hand around him.  
   "Oh" Faramir groaned trying to buck his hips to get more friction, but Legolas steadied him with a hand on his abdomen.  
   Before the night was through Faramir knew he would go mad. It had been at least six weeks since he last had engaged in any sort of sexual activities, alone or with a companion, and he now felt the effects of his celibacy.  
   Legolas stroked him a few more times then he stopped and moved away, to Faramir's dismay. He sauntered over to his campsite and rummaged through his packing.  
   "Legolas?"  
   "I'm searching for… Ah, here it is!"  
   Legolas walked back with a small vial in his hand. Faramir looked at the strange vial and asked what it was. No spoken answer did he receive - Legolas merely uncorked it and poured some of the liquid onto Faramir's straining erection, receiving a sharp intake of breath from the captain.  
   The sensation was overwhelming; Faramir almost came at the explosions of heat that coursed through his belly, and had to bite his lip to attempt to regain some matter of control over himself.  
   "Feels good, doesn't it?" Legolas asked, his hand now stroking up and down Faramir's slippery cock.  
   Faramir could only let out a groan through his gritted teeth in reply. His entire frame tensed, and when Legolas sensed it he stopped and got to his feet. He kissed the trembling pink lips as he used his hands to divest himself of his attire.  
   When the Elf stood naked before Faramir's gaze, the Man felt tears well up in his eyes at the beauty of the marble body standing before him. His white skin glowed like silver and crystal in the moonlight, and the golden hair had taken on a dark silvery hue.  
   "You're so beautiful, Legolas" he spoke softly.  
   However his thoughts were cut short as the Elf turned around, away from Faramir. Legolas stepped back until he was pressing his back against the Man, and bent forward ever so slightly so that his bare arse was rubbing slowly and teasingly against Faramir's scalding groin.  
   "What are you doing?" Faramir asked stunned; well, as stunned as he could manage with his mind buzzing with pent up arousal.  
   Legolas didn't reply, and Faramir really should learn not to expect answers from Elves.  
   The Elf rolled his hips in a circular motion, smearing the liquid from Faramir's cock all over his arse. Suddenly Faramir felt his cock slide in between the pale globes and he looked down to see the head of his quivering dick popping up from between Legolas' cheeks. Legolas rubbed himself against Faramir in a maddening rhythm, the captain bit his lip so hard his sharp teeth sliced through the pink quivering skin drawing blood.  
   This truly was the most erotic experience Faramir had ever had. His cheeks burned hot, and he felt light headed as most of his blood was now pounding inside his cock, which felt like it would explode any second.  
   "I want you to fuck me" Legolas whispered sincerely.  
   "Oh!" Faramir almost screamed, desperately trying to hold back his climax, feeling his arousal rushing towards the edge like a heard of stampeding horses. All he could feel was the hot blood throbbing in his straining dick. His entire body was tense, muscles straining to hold himself together and keep him from falling into oblivion and insanity. Every touch was madness.  
   Then Legolas stretched himself taller and reached back to grab hold of Faramir's dick and slowly he guided it to his opening. Faramir looked down and saw through his blurry vision how his cock slipped inside Legolas' scorching tightness. All… the… way…  
   "Legolaa-"  
   The name dragged off into a long deep moan and suddenly Faramir was coming hard inside Legolas, tensing painfully as he did so. His entire body was shaking with relief and he could barely breathe. Goosebumps broke out across his skin and the ropes dug into his flesh as he twitched and squirmed in extreme pleasure. His orgasm continued for what seemed like an eternity, and as his vision returned, he found Legolas had turned and was palming Faramir's burning pulsating cock in a successful attempt to prolong his ecstasy.  
   When he had finished convulsing and had regained the ability to think, he watched as Legolas quickly stroked himself to completion. The Elven prince came with a quiet groan and his pale frame shivered slightly as he exploded onto the stony ground. He stumbled and fell against Faramir's heaving chest and let out a shaky breath. Faramir closed his eyes and just relished this most joyous moment. Legolas' soft cheek brushed endearingly against his bearded sweaty face, like horses showing affection towards one another.  
   Legolas reached long slender arms around him, and Faramir was confused yet again, then he felt the ropes around him come loose. As the blood flowed back into his limbs it felt like a thousand needles rushing mercilessly through his veins leaving a burning sensation in its wake.  
   He looked up and saw Legolas had donned his breeches and was striding somewhat unsteadily over to his campsite. Carefully Faramir studied his friend and felt a fantastic warm sensation inside him. He walked up to where Legolas was crouching on the ground, trying to untangle the ribbons of his tunic that had come off in a hurry a few moments ago.  
   "Do you want me to leave you? I understand if you need to be alone…" Legolas spoke softly, gathering his items. Faramir walked up to him, growing increasingly uncomfortable in his nakedness, and placed a gentle hand on the crouching Legolas' shoulder.  
   "Why would I not desire to spend the rest of the night with you? You have done nothing wrong, my dear friend" Faramir retorted gently, stroking the tense shoulder of the Elf.  
   Legolas rose to his feet, turned and handed Faramir his night shirt, along with a dazzling smile that lit up the darkness around them. Strangely his smile was full of sadness.  
   "You have a good way with words, friend. However I fear that this time words will not help me. I do not know what compelled me to visit you; I know nothing will come of this, except this night which will stay with me forever in my heart…"  
   "What makes you speak so terrible words, my friend?" Faramir asked, brow creased and he quickly donned his night shirt. "' _Nothing will come of this_ ', you speak like your world is ending! I do not like it, it makes me uneasy"  
   Legolas sighed and looked to the ground, his golden hair falling down in strands to hide that sorrowful but lovely face. "I'm sorry, my love. I should never have done this! Éowyn would be better off unaware of this… meeting, but if you must tell her you may say that I took advantage…"  
   "Legolas, stop this nonsense!" Faramir snapped sharply, bringing the Elf's wary eyes to his own. "I thought Elessar had told you…"  
   "Told me what?"  
   "Evidently he has not. Éowyn and I are no longer bound by marriage. She left little over four months ago to return to Rohan. Her brother, King Éomer, has fallen very ill, as I'm sure you're aware. We both knew she would never return to Gondor, and my position here in Ithilien is of high importance, so we broke our marriage. And even if she hadn't left me I would never tell her that you - my dear friend - took advantage of me"  
   At this Legolas mouth fell open in astonishment. His grey eyes glittered with something akin to sorrow and happiness at the same time.  
   "I'm truly sorry to hear about your broken marriage. If I had known…" Legolas trailed off as he saw the expression on Faramir's sweaty face change from anxiety to a most alluring smile. The man raised one eyebrow and smirked teasingly.  
   "I cannot pretend I do not miss Éowyn, I still love her dearly. Had you known I was no longer married, I hope you still would have come here? You made a good decision in sending me out on this mission. Shall we sleep? It's growing lighter, I fear that soon it's morning and we will have to leave"  
   Legolas nodded his agreement and they set up camp for the remainder of the night.  
  
Early next morning Faramir awoke to the strangest sensation. There was a sort of tingle in his legs and he felt strangely hot, a very unusual thing since he had slept under the stars and usually turned very cold. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he pushed himself upright. The sight that greeted him was completely unexpected, but nonetheless desired.  
   The Elven prince had undid Faramir's trousers and was licking fervently up and down his burning cock. A deep shudder travelled up the man's burning spine as he felt all blood pour into his aching member.  
   "Come here!" he moaned, dragging Legolas' face up to his, and the Elf lay down flat upon Faramir, his own cock already straining, rubbing gloriously against Faramir's.  
   Legolas smiled and breathed a hot puff of air on Faramir's face. They met in a sweet yet passionate kiss, the Elf made a proper mess of Faramir's hair with his eager hands, exploring every inch of him with those soft fingertips.  
   "When we get back to your quarters, I will do things to you that will leave you incapable of riding for a month" Legolas breathed hotly into Faramir's ear.  
   That was all it took until Faramir was falling, tumbling, his orgasm so intense he didn't even ejaculate. Blinding lights were pulsating behind his eyelids as his body convulsed weakly.  
   Immediately as his senses returned to him he heard the rustling of leaves and the heavy trod of hoofs. Legolas jumped to his feet and quickly threw his Elven cloak to shield Faramir from view.  
   "Is Captain Faramir not here?" he heard Hafnod question Legolas who replied swiftly, begging them to return later for Faramir's attention lay elsewhere.  
   "So your quest proved successful? You have bedded the Prince?" "I shall not answer your rude question! Take your leave, and we shall see you back at Minas Tirith before sundown" Legolas hastened. The guards left in a hurry, the murmur of voices soon dissipated.  
   As Legolas drew back the cloak, Faramir gazed upon him and sat up. "Clean yourself up. I will prepare the horses, we leave immediately!"  
  
King Aragorn and Queen Arwen were awaiting their return late in the afternoon. Smiling they stood at the gate with kind greetings and words of love for their missed Elven friend. Legolas took the hand of the fair Queen and kissed it softly, speaking words in Elvish Faramir did not understand. However as he read her expression and the swift glance in his direction, Faramir knew Legolas had said something about him.  
   "We feast tonight! We will drink to Legolas, Prince of Ithilien and wish him a safe journey back to his homeland after a long time away" Aragorn spoke with a commanding, yet very kind tone.  
   Faramir's breath caught in his throat. His mind spun as he pulled Legolas aside behind a massive statue carved in white stone. "You intend to leave?"  
   The Elven prince looked at him with expressionless eyes. "Fear not, my love, I intend to return as soon as time would allow me. Now, let us feast!"  
  
After an excellent feast Faramir found himself standing opposite Legolas at the gates of the white city. Darkness had fallen and most guards were still at the feast. In the dim moonlight Legolas looked like a statue of silver and marble.  
   "This is goodbye?" Faramir asked quietly. Legolas smiled and gently stroked Faramir's stubbled cheek, "You know it. Before long we will see each other again. And when we do…" The Elf let out a guttural growl that sparked a fire of arousal deep in Faramir's groin.  
   "I cannot wait. Delay not, hurry as fast as the wind would allow!" the man spoke with a fire in his eyes.  
   Legolas chuckled silently, "You're a lusty one, aren't you? I understand that, as well-endowed as you are" he finished with a wink. Faramir licked his lips hungrily and bared his teeth. "Tease! I forbid you to pleasure yourself or seek the company of others until you are lying on your naked backside in my bed, tied up and ripe for the taking…"  
   "Naughty words we use here, sires. You'd want to be careful, walls have ears too" came a deep voice from behind him, and Faramir spun around to rest his wide eyes on the King of Gondor. "My King!" Faramir's face burned with shame and his groin was pulsating with lust as he bent his head low in a deep bow.  
   From behind him he could hear Legolas' gleeful laughter. Aragorn snorted and smiled at them both. "I must go, the Queen is seeking me. Oh, and Legolas, when you return… Make sure to keep it down. Loud noises tend to echo through the castle…"  
   Faramir's already burning face exploded in humiliation.

The End


End file.
